Hunter X Hunter ou quand une famille maudite rencontre Gon et Kilua
by Loismangatitude
Summary: Cette histoire se passe après les animés, et avec quelques OC sortis de mon imagination, le reste appartient à Hunter x Hunter. Et si Gon et Kilua rencontraient la famille d'Hisoka sans le vouloir...


Après l'arc des Kimeras Ants et juste après les élections, Kilua avait promis à Alluka de la protéger mais il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas la protéger elle et le monde qui l'entourai. Il a donc conçu, avec tout l'argent qu'il lui restait de sa carte de hunter, un endroit où elle serait éduquée et respectée convenablement. Gon était maintenant revitalisé. Après avoir fait une fête en l'honneur de son « réveil » il n'avait plus beaucoup d'argent non plus :

\- Dis Kilua, combien de yens as-tu ?

\- Plus rien, dit-il en montrant une bourse vide.

\- Quoi ?! Tu as encore tout déboursé en chocolat ?!

\- On peut dire ça comme ça…

\- Mais il ne me reste presque plus rien moi, je comptais sur toi…

\- Bon bah on va à la tour Celeste ?

\- Humm, je voulais rechercher mon père avant dans cette ville, il m'a dit qu'on se reverrait après, dit-il tout sourire.

\- Euh tu es sûr qu'il t'attendra ?

\- … J'espère ! fit-il en sourire forcé, Et faut pas oublier Kaïto !

« Il n'est même pas sûr lui-même ! » pensa le garçon aux cheveux blancs, avant de dire :

\- Et pourquoi pas chez Léorio ?

\- Il m'a déjà dit non il à un examen important…

\- Kurapika ?

\- Injoignable.

\- Pff… Et si on gagnait de l'argent comme pour les enchères ?

\- Euh ce n'est pas un peu déloyal ?

\- Non du tout, tu as assez de force sans le Nen. Au pire tu l'utilise une fois c'est tout. Ce n'est pas un drame, il mit ses bras derrière la tête.

\- Bon si tu veux…

Après quelques heures de bras de fer quelqu'un vînt à leur rencontre. Dans son sillage il fit déguerpir les personnes dans un rayon de 11mètres.

\- Oh non pas lui ! s'exclamèrent les deux.

\- Hie mes petits fruits pas encore mûrs, fit l'homme habillé en joker avec un sourire malsain.

\- Hisoka va-t'en tu vas faire fuir nos clients ! avait dit le garçon à la chevelure d'argent.

\- Oh qu'elle accueille…

\- Hisoka ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? avait demandé le brun.

\- A vrai dire je cherche quelqu'un.

\- On ne peut pas t'aider, aller ouste, avait dit Kilua.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Une personne assez célèbre dans ce quartier, fit Hisoka en souriant.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir vu de personne célèbre et toi Kilua ?…

\- Nop.

\- Tant pis. Dites le-moi si vous voyez ma célébrité. A tout à l'heure.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça… dit Kilua.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, que le joker soit partit, avant de dire :

\- Attends ça veut dire qu'il va revenir ? Oh la poisse… fit Kilua.

\- Je me demande de qui il parle, songeât Gon.

\- On s'en fiche ça doit être un mec super malsain comme lui.

\- Mais en fait il ne nous a même pas indiqué son nom ou son apparence…

\- Il sera facile à repérer s'il est aussi étrange qu'Hisoka.

\- Bon on à gagner comb… WOH !

La bourse que Kilua tenait a été saisit avec une rapidité étonnante. Il n'eut pas le temps de voir le voleur.

\- Fais chier ! Il est partit où ?!

\- Des poubelles là ! Je sens une odeur !

\- Une quoi ?

\- Le parfum du voleur !

\- Ah ! Allons-y !

Arriver devant la poubelle renversée à quelques mètres d'eux, seul un chat se trouvait là.

\- RAH ! Ca me soul ! C'était qui ce mec!?

\- Je ne pense pas que c'était un mec…

\- Vraiment ? Mais alors…

Kilua regarda le chat plus intensément qui commença à reculer, se sentant mal à l'aise. Il prit son dernier paquet de gâteaux qu'il ouvrit et tendit l'un d'eux vers lui.

\- Viens par-là toi…

Le chat ne se fit pas prier. Il s'élança et prit le gâteau et le paquet en plein vol, avant de courir avec. « Ah non pas ce qui est au chocolat ! Je ne laisserai pas passer ça ! » Une course poursuite éclata. Le but du jeu : rattraper le chat avant qu'il ne mange tout. Arriver au dernier gâteau, le chat sauta dans le but de courir sur le toit. Il fut stoppé net par Hisoka le prenant pas la peau du cou.

\- Alors toi tu peux m'aider, lança-t-il au chat qui venait de finir de manger le dernier biscuit.

\- Hisoka tu connais ce chat ? Tu vas me devoir les réparations en gâteau !

\- C'était lui que tu cherchais ? dit innocemment Gon.

\- Oui et non, j'espérais qu'il serait avec quelqu'un d'autres, Où est passé ma petite libellule ? dit-il en le lâchant.

\- Libellule ? Je n'ai pas senti de libellule moi… se questionnât Gon.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas de toutes façon, fit le chat en croisant ses pâtes.

\- ATTEND UN CHAT QUI PARLE ?! firent Gon avec entrain et Kilua déstabilisé, ensemble.

\- Très bon ces Granolas en tout cas merci.

\- Tu te fou de moi ?! s'énervait Kilua

\- Tu sais tu n'aurais dû que prendre celui qu'il te tendait sinon ça ne se fait pas…

\- Ah bon ? Désolé alors. Bon salut, commençait-il en partant tandis que Kilua l'en empêcha.

*YOU CAN SMILE AGAIN !*

\- Oh excusez-moi c'est mon portable. Moshi moshi ? dit Hisoka en s'écartant du groupe.

\- Rends-moi ces Granolas !

\- Mais je ne peux pas !

\- Rembourse-moi alors !

\- Euh Kilua ce n'est qu'un chat tu sais…

\- Un chat qui parle et qui ma bouffer tous mes Granolas !

\- Ce ne sont que des gâteaux…

\- Ah ! Yû ! fît une voix étrangère.

Une jeune fille brune vêtu de noir s'approchait d'eux :

\- Dans quels draps tu t'es encore mis ?

\- Onee-San gomen…

\- Il est à toi ?demanda Kilua.

\- Onee ? se demanda Gon.

\- Yû est une personne à part entière il sait se gérer tout seul. Enfin normalement…

\- Une personne ? se demanda Gon.

\- Il m'a mangé mes gâteaux !

\- Il me les agiter sous le nez !

\- Qu'elle idée de lui mettre ça sous le nez ? dit d'une voix calme la nouvelle.

\- J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop, dit Gon.

\- Rendez-moi Yû.

\- Dédommage-moi !

\- Pff… C'était qu'elles gâteaux ?

\- Des Granolas à ce que j'ai compris.

\- En plus… Ok ok je vais rembourser ton paquet allez tien 5 yens.

\- Hé mais c'est ma bourse ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Et ? répondit simplement la jeune fille.

\- Rends là moi !

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que c'est la tienne ?

\- Mes initiales !

\- Je pourrais avoir les même.

Hisoka revînt lentement vers le groupe et fût surpris de voir la jeune fille :

\- Lyne-chan enfin te voilà, je te cherchais partout…

Lyne se figeât sur place pleine d'appréhension:

\- Hisoka … Tch…

\- J'ai oublié de te le dire… dit Yû.

\- Je vois que tu as déjà rencontré Gon et Kilua mes délicieux fruits pas encore mûrs.

\- Oh… Enchanté… Au revoir…

\- Tu me laisse comme ça ?! se plaînt Yû.

Elle essaya de partir mais Hisoka la retînt.

\- Ne pars pas tout de suite.

\- Je veux ma bourse !

\- Mon argent en fait…

\- Lyne rends-lui sa bourse s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est pas la tienne, besoin d'autres choses ?! se défendit Kilua.

\- Et ? Si on va par-là elle appartient à celui qui a fait le cuire ou même à l'animal qui a été utilisé pour le faire.

\- Euh en fait j'ai passé l'après-midi pour l'avoir cette argent alors j'aimerai bien le récupérer pour au moins manger et dormir et Yû nyan-san il peut partir y a pas de raison… expliqua Gon.

\- Et bien c'est d'accord, dit-elle en rendant la bourse à Gon qu'elle a dû jauger plus calme pour le coup.

\- Arigato, fit Gon avec le sourire.

\- Ah ! Tu avoues qu'elle n'était pas à toi ! Et je veux un dédommagement pour mes gâteaux !

\- Je n'ai pas de raison pour ça par contre.

\- Sinon pour effacer ce malentendu pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas chez nous pour vous reposer et manger ?! proposa Hisoka.

\- Parce que tu as une maison ? ! se demandèrent tous les autres.

\- J'ai dit « nous », rappela à Lyne et Yû Hisoka.

\- Comment ça « nous » ? commença Lyne.

\- On habite pas avec toi, finit Yû.

\- C'est comme si ! Vous êtes invités ! fit le roux en souriant.

\- Tu pourrais me demander avant ! C'est chez moi !

« Et moi aussi mais tout le monde s'en fou » pensât Yû.

\- Mais on ne veut pas vous dérangez vous savez… dit Gon.

\- Voilà tu vois, ils vont trouver un autre endroit et…

\- Mais non vous ne dérangez pas du tout ! smiley Hisoka.

\- Mais on ne veut pas abuser de votre hospitalité non plus…

\- Tu vois ils ne veulent pas, pas la peine d'insister !

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Gon, on peut bien s'entraider entre hunters.

\- Elle sait pour les hunter ?

\- Rah ! râlât Lyne.

\- On accepte ! On nous doit un dé-do-ma-ge-ment, émit Kilua en direction de Lyne et Yû.

\- Gloups, fit Yû.

\- Bon bah si vous insistez… fit Gon.

\- Mais non on n'insiste pas ! dit Lyne.

\- Mais si mais si on insiste, reprit Hisoka.

\- Tchh… Fait chier…

\- Ce n'est pas joli joli de dire ça ma petite surtout devant nos invités.

Résigné, elle fit quelques grognements bas. Des insultes réservé à tous en fait, mais personne ne soulevât. Enfin Gon si, mais on l'ignora. Elle lança un regard noir à Kilua qui était visiblement content de cette réaction. On put deviner qu'il le narguait intentionnellement. Dans la tête de Lyne il y avait une image de Kilua avec écrit sur son front « Petit chieur ». Elle changeait toute les deux secondes avec une insulte croissante. La seule consolation qu'elle aurait c'est de le barbouiller de feutre durant son sommeil. S'il la voyait ? Elle lui ferait croire qu'elle est somnambule.

\- T'as intérêt à avoir des trucs bons chez toi ! Je veux un minimum égal aux Granolas.

« T'inquiète pas ma vengeance sera aussi bonne que ça » se dit–elle.

\- Onee-san sumane… C'est de ma faute…

\- Onee ? s'interpelât Gon qui voulait qu'on lui réponde.

\- Je sais, oui je sais.

« AH… Même pas de réconfort … On m'enfonce comme une dent dans un Granola… » gémit Yû.

\- Mais ne t'inquiète pas on va être tous ensemble, souriait Hisoka.

\- C'est comme à Noël … Limite … Avec deux péco en plus à la place des cadeaux quoi…

\- Noël ? Vous passez Noël ensemble ?

\- Hisoka passer Noël… Oula… imagina Kirua

\- Merveilleuse idée… ironisaient ensemble Yû et Lyne.

\- Mais si on est tous content ! On va bien s'amuser, en plus y a Gon !

Cette phrase a été dite avec tant de perversités dans la voix qu'elle a jeté un froid à tous les adolescents. Les plus touchés furent notre duo de choc… Les moins le furent après avoir vu la tête des deux garçons. « En fait ça va peut-être pouvoir être assez marrant… » Se dit Lyne. Avec un entendement fraternel Yû et Lyne se promirent de leurs en faire baver. Sur le chemin du retour, Hisoka était tout devant à cause de « mauvaise ondes », dans le passer, que Gon et Kilua avaient senties, en étant devant lui. Lyne et Yû le suivait d'assez près, et tout derrière en ligne se trouvait Gon et Kilua.


End file.
